Segunda Oportunidad
by Tetteko
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde la muerte de las PowerPuff Girls y los RowdyRuff Boys ya tienen 17 años, no recuerdan ser los causantes de ello ni que existieron alguna vez, hasta que un trío peculiar llega a sus vidas, enamorando chicas, haciendo a chicos dudar de su sexualidad y volviéndose un gran dolor de cabeza para ellos. -Hemos llegado a quitarles su trono y mucho mas-. [RRBxPPG]
1. Primer encuentro

Hola, Espero que disfruten esta historia, realmente me asustó un poco subirla porque en este fandom (en el Español/Latino por lo menos) es muy extraño pillar historias con tendencias hacia el Yaoi/Yuri/Shounen-Ai…

No sé si haga una continuación, más que nada tenía ganas de hacer una historia BoomerxMale!Bubbles, debo aclarar por si acaso, que aquí las PPG si son hombres, no mujeres vestidas como uno.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, historia de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Encuentro<strong>

Boomer POV

Caminaba por las calles de Saltadilla junto con mi actual novia, Brat, la cual me sujetaba fuertemente el brazo mirando de un lado a otro, como buscando algo entre la multitud… ¿Tendrá conocidos aquí? Lo dudo mucho, si con muchísima suerte sus hermanas la soportaban en la ciudad actual en la que vivimos, no es que piense mal de ella, pero realmente… realmente era muy difícil de tratar, creo que yo sé cómo hacerlo solo porque tiene un aire de superioridad parecido al de Brick, y un genio parecido al de Butch.

-Darling, ¿En qué tanto piensas? –Yo la miré y solo sonreí, como siempre. –Tal como pensé, en nada... Es broma amor, no vayas a enojarte. - luego soltó una cruel risa, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Si… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?, mejor dicho. ¿Qué hacemos en Saltadilla?... aun no me lo dices… - la miré con aburrimiento

-Mi padre me ha encargado una pequeña misión, debo encontrar a alguien… -Estaba a punto de preguntar más para poder ayudarle, pero se me adelantó –No te diré quién es, tu solo se lindo a mi lado. -

_En que momento me convertí en un objeto de exhibición…  
><em>  
>Luego de mucho caminar sin rumbo, para mí en realidad, me separé del agarre de mi novia, a lo que ella me miró confundida.<p>

-Estoy cansado, voy a buscar algo de beber… - En estas situaciones un buen novio debería decir algo como "¿quieres acompañarme amor?" o "¿te traigo algo querida?" pero Brat era tan fría para sus cosas que a estas alturas ya no me daban ganas de preguntarle.

_La maldita obsesión injustificada por las rubias no me dejan cortarla…Mejor dicho, por "esa" rubia._

Creo que me perdí tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos que Brat se aburrió y se fue, como sea, así estoy más tranquilo. Luego de caminar por aquellas calles desconocidas para mí encontré un local con segundo piso para tomar y comer algo, pedí mi comida, subí y me senté cerca de la ventana para no aburrirme mientras comía. Luego de unos minutos, veo justamente bajo este mismo local a un chico de cabello largo y anaranjado atado en una coleta.

-¿Brick?- Dije en voz baja, agudice mi visión, pero no era Brick, este chico tenía los ojos de un peculiar tono rosado… una mirada seria pero sin caer en lo gruñón, si lo hubiera visto de paso, diría que es una chica, parecía divertirse con los otros dos… reí levemente.

–Cuando le cuente a Brick que tiene un hermano perdido pero más "femenino" le dará un ataque...Que más tenemos aquí…- a un lado había un chico azabache con todo el cabello tirado hacia un lado, y algo rapado en la parte inferior del otro, mi atención se fijó inmediatamente en el pircing que tenía en un labio el cual conectaba con el óvulo de su oreja, hasta ese momento no me había fijado que sus ojos eran de un color…verde claro…

-¿¡Qué demonios…?!- Este tipo se parecía mucho a Butch, sus expresiones, sus "colores"… hasta puedo escucharle diciéndome "Rubito marica, tráeme una soda".

Me paré estrepitosamente de la mesa, tenía miedo de mirar al restante, mucho miedo, pero la tentación me ganó y lo vi, efectivamente, era un chico de ojos celestes, rubio como yo pero con el pelo más corto o al menos en lo que se podía llegar a ver pues traía un polerón azul con gorro el cual llevaba puesto a pesar del obvio calor, pero lo peor fue que aquel gorro tenia orejas de gato… o algo así…Hasta ahí llego mi paciencia.

-¡Pero hombre! ¡Me haces ver muy gay! –golpeé la mesa muchas veces desesperado, no sé por qué dije eso, de alguna forma estoy asimilando que el soy yo… Auxilio.

Sin darme cuenta partí la mesa en dos, creo que por un pequeño momento olvidé que tengo súper poderes... Y para empeorar las cosas llamé la atención de todos en el lugar… y la de ellos, el rubio me estaba mirando completamente anonadado, entonces entré en pánico y salí del lugar rápidamente por una ventana alejada de la que estaba, para que no me vieran…

_Me estoy escondiendo de los hermanos perdidos de los RowdyRuff Boys y no tengo idea del por qué…_

Ya en el tejado del local sigo observando a la distancia a ese trío, el rubio parecía alterado tratando de explicarles algo a sus acompañantes -_que por cierto, si llegaran a ser hermanos como nosotros, entraría a preocuparme de verdad-._

Otra vez, me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que los perdí de vista.

-Maldición… Bueno, de todas formas si quiera ser el por qué los espío o el por qué me escondo…-

-D-Disculpa- Alguien tocó mi hombro y por el susto me tiré por la azotea, pero esa persona tomó mi mano antes de que "cayera".

-Lo lamento… ¿Estas bien? –entonces me fijé de quien se trataba, y era nada más y nada menos que el chico rubio que perseguía con la mirada, casi como adivinando que tengo súper poderes me soltó y empecé a flotar.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes que puedo volar? Cualquiera que te viera salvando a alguien y luego soltándolo te tomaría como un loco- Espero realmente de que no se diera cuenta que trato de evitar el obvio tema de mi pequeño espionaje…

-Solo lo sé- Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, sus llamativos ojos celestes brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas y el sol que daban justo en ellos, haciendo una combinación e imagen en perfecta sincronía…

-¿Por qué lloras niño?… No es para tanto, no me caí ni nada por el estilo… No me pienses tan débil como ustedes- dije con un tono de soberbia intencional, estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantener ese "orgullo" de Rowdy que a Brick le encantaba tanto recordarme con sus discursos, y a Butch con sus golpes, pero aquel chico provocaba en mí una especia de nostalgia y culpa gigantesca que a duras penas puedo controlar.

_Siento una fuerte necesidad de llorar…_

-No es eso… se… sé que eres un hombre muy fuerte… -me he sonrojado… que demonios –Solo… ¿Tu nombre es Boomer, por casualidad? – Me miró como si esperara que su respuesta de todo corazón fuera negativa, estoy lamentando el no poder complacerle con esto.

-S-Si… Ese es mi nombre… ¿Por qué pregun…? –antes de poder terminar la oración, el rubio se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, que para mi sorpresa era mucha…mucha.

-¿Q-que haces…? - ¿Por qué no estoy gritando? ¿Por qué no lo aparto de una maldita vez? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Cuerpo respóndeme!

-Boomer… Boomer… -siento como sus lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre mi polera –Solo déjame abrazarte un poco más, por favor, luego no me volverás a ver…- Su voz era demasiado desgarradora para poder soportarlo.

-¿Pero qué dices…? No te conozco, pero… eso no significa que no quiera volver a verte… - Las palabras salen solas por mi boca, casi pareciera que me le estuviera insinuando o algo así.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, el no parecía querer soltarme, y por mi parte tampoco estaba muy impaciente por que lo hiciera… hubiera sido otro, cualquier otro idiota, hasta mis propios hermanos, ya estarían peleando por esa muestra de cariño tan expresiva o "gay" como solía decir Butch. Finalmente volví en mí y aparte con cuidado a ese chico, quien por cierto, aun no se su nombre.

-Lo siento, ya tengo que irme… Mis hermanos…- Pareció saltar al escuchar esa palabra

-Tus hermanos también están… -Se tapó la boca de una forma algo adorable…

_Ayúdenme por favor… Este chico me vuelve cada vez más débil…_

-¿Qué pasa? Estas empezando a asustarme…Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – De seguro debí parecer un grandísimo imbécil diciendo eso.

-… Yo soy…- Pareció dudar unos segundos - … Lo siento, no puedo decirte… T-Tengo que irme, lamento el haberte asustado - Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue… volando.

_ UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE FUE VOLANDO._

-¡Esper…! –Se fue a una velocidad tan impresionante que hasta se me hizo un lío el pensar seguirlo, dejándome ahí, furiosamente sonrojado.

Miré hacia abajo tratando de ordenar mi mente ante lo sucedido, existen más "personas" con superpoderes… De verdad, cuando mis hermanos se enteren de esto… En él suelo había un pequeño papel doblado, lo tomé y en él estaba escrito el nombre de una Universidad que había visto cuando paseaba con Brat… ¡Brat! Maldición, la olvidé por completo.

_No es que me importe mucho en este minuto, la verdad…_

Me fui en dirección opuesta a aquel lugar, sin antes guardar aquel pequeño papel, el cual sería mi única conexión con aquel chico, el que espero volver a ver… realmente…

_Es una fuerte necesidad._

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado, lamento la redacción de principiante, hace bastante tiempo que no escribo y estoy en practica :3 .<p> 


	2. Solo Tú

Hola, Esto… G-Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir esta historia, al final de este capítulo los responderé.

Por cierto… olvidé quitar en el primer capitulo el comentario en el que decía que no sabía si lo continuaría, pensé en hacer la historia de un solo capítulo, pero luego vinieron muchas ideas a mi cabeza :3.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el segundo capítulo.

_-en las partes con esta letra empezaré a explicar lo que pasó antes y un poco después de la muerte de las PowerPuff Girls en diferentes escenas-_

**.-Los personajes no me pertenecen, historia de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Solo tú.**

_Cuando los RowdyRuff y las PowerPuff tenían 10 años…_

_Las PowerPuff Girls estaban en una pelea casi rutinaria con los RowdyRuff Boys, en estos últimos años ellos acaparaban casi toda la atención de las chicas, eran muy pocas las veces que los otros villanos podían hacer algo y que las niñas llegaran a detenerlos._

_Hay gente que los han visto pelear y casi se podría decir que… hasta se divertían juntos…._

_-Demonios… ¿Otra vez?... No han pasado ni 2 horas…- Buttercup se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, algo cansada de tener que volver a salir._

_-Lo se… ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Si no aparecemos destruirán toda la ciudad… -Bubbles miró por la ventana, también algo agotada – Pero… ¿No se siente mejor que sean ellos y no otros?... –recibió una mirada de incredibilidad de parte de la azabache._

_-¿En enserio? Son los que más destruyen aquí, no importa el hecho de que últimamente solo les dé por derribar árboles y… arbustos.- Miró a su hermana Bubbles de forma muy extraña, como si tratara de fingir enojo._

_-¡N-No me refería por el nivel de fuerza! Si no por… Esto… -la rubia buscó una solución rápida a su metida de pata -… ¿No recuerdas que te gusta Ace?...Seguro te sentirías mal golpeándole o algo así…- Sus palabras lograron sonrojar fuertemente a la morena-._

_-¿¡Q-Que dices!? A mí no… -Entonces sintió una presencia algo escalofriante atrás de ella._

_-Con que Ace… ¿Eh? … No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, son el uno para el otro, ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Qué les gustaría de regalo? –Buttercup volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz y aura tenebrosa, Butch sonreía de una forma muy falsa y tétrica._

_- ¡Tu! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Ni en nuestra casa nos dejaran en paz?! ¡Bubbles, dile algo! –pero al voltear su hermana ya no estaba, había escapado por la ventana- Que traidora…- No le quedó otra más que enfrentar muy sonrojada los reclamos indirectos de Butch… Y lanzar algunos golpes, claro está._

_-¿Y bien?- Dijo Butch defendiéndose y respondiendo los golpes de la chica._

_-Y bien que-._

_-¿No me llevaras a visitar al novio? Puedo hacer el papel de hermano mayor que amenaza a la pareja de su hermanita si quieres… - Y realmente es lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás se lo dijo a la azabache._

_-Realmente lo espantarías – Soltó casi sin querer Buttercup._

_-…Entonces, es verdad- La sonrisa que siempre llevaba el chico disminuyó levemente, y dejó de pelear -…Estoy algo celoso, me quitarán a mi pareja de peleas, ya no será divertido salir a destruir... Mis hermanos no me dejarán molestar a las tuyas…ugh, esto se siente extraño… – Dijo llevándose las manos al estómago, pensando que estaba enfermando por comer tantos dulces, si no, ¿Qué otra explicación habría?_

_-… ¿Te divertirías peleando con una chica semi-pacifica o una chica de estrategia más que conmigo?... No seas idiota Butch, no dejaría de pelear contigo ni con nadie solo por tener una estúpida pareja, además… no está en mis planes tener novio, todos los chicos son unos imbéciles, como tú. – dijo y golpeó la nuca del chico, quien de a poco empezaba a superarla en porte, pero no era demasiado._

_-¡¿De verdad?! ¿¡Seguiremos peleando!? ¡Qué bien! –Esas simples palabras de Buttercup le hicieron recobrar su hiperactividad, y no podía dejar de moverse en su sitio – Yo solo quiero pelear contigo… Y mis hermanos, claro-._

_-Si… ¡Ahora fuera de aquí! –pateó al chico por la ventana, para luego ver como flotaba hasta la altura de esta- Y por favor… ¡Unos días de descanso! ¡Solo eso pido y luego te volveré a patear el trasero! Como siempre – Dicho esto, cerró la ventana mientras el chico le mandaba una mueca de burla, para después irse rápidamente._

_-Idiota- soltó con una sonrisa Buttercup al verlo partir._

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Bubbles miraba desde un árbol la escena con su peluche Pulpi, jamás le gustó estar en medio de una pelea de su hermana y el Rowdy verde, la tensión era tal que con solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos._

_-¿Qué miramos? – Boomer apareció junto a Bubbles, pero por el susto que le dio y la debilidad de la rama, ambos cayeron al suelo, ya que ninguno atinó a volar._

_- Boomer, ¿Qué haces? –la voz de la dulce chica lo hizo volver de su trance._

_-… Sobre todo no te disculpes por caer sobre mí, está bien de nada, siempre es un placer que me rompa la espalda la gordita llorona –Sin saberlo, tocó un punto sensible de la chica._

_-…N-No soy una gordita llorona… ¡Tonto! – se puso de pie y le pegó una patada en el estómago, quien sufrió un poco pero luego se puso de pie igualmente, sin entender por qué de todos los insultos, este la afectó tanto._

_-Hey… No es para tanto, ¡siempre te digo cosas así! ¡No exageres! –La rubia empezó a caminar haciendo caso omiso del contrario, quien la seguía como si fuera un perrito fiel._

_Continuaron con este ritmo por media hora, Burbuja trataba de perder a Boomer, y este no dejaba que se le perdiera, hasta que llegaron al jardín de la casa por décima vez._

_-Boomer… ¿Podrías dejarme sola por favor? No quiero ser ruda contigo… -Bubbles se sentó frente a unas flores que llevaba cuidando con mucho cariño-_

_-Oye, ¿Qué tienen de especial las flores? ¿Por qué las chicas las cuidan tanto? – Pregunta como si quisiera seguir haciendo enojar a la rubia._

_-… Las flores no necesitan tener nada de especial para ser cuidadas, tienen vida como nosotros y por eso también necesitan mucho amor y atención… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si nadie cuidara de ti ni te diera amor? – Esta vez, la chica volteó a verle._

_- ¿Qué dices? No lo entiendo, yo no necesito amor o atención, tampoco lo he tenido, es raro… Mis hermanos dicen que esas cosas son de gay - se encoje de hombros restándole importancia –Tu eres la única que me trata "bien", sin contar las batallas… Nunca me haces callar, ni me dices marica… De alguna forma lo agradezco… Pero no se lo digas a nadie -se rasca una mejilla con su dedo índice, mirando hacia otro lado algo avergonzado por lo que dijo._

_Bubbles no podía creer que el chico estuviera diciendo cosas "serias", más a ella, estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar insultos y frases poco inteligentes de su parte… Al poco rato reinó el silencio incomodo, por lo que la chica solo atinó a voltear a ver sus flores otra vez bastante nerviosa._

_-… Boomer... S-Sabes… A veces pienso que… M-Me gustaría dejar de pelear contigo… y ser amigos normales… ¿T-Tu qué piensas…? –voltea tímidamente a ver al chico, pero este no estaba –Tonto… justo cuando yo… - En ese momento una flor cayó sobre su vestido, luego otra y otra más, miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba Boomer, dejando caer las flores hacia ella, rojo como un tomate._

_-D-Dijiste que te gustaban estas cosas… fui a buscar algunas, no preguntes de donde las saqué, no son robadas- Mintió estúpidamente el chico, para luego sentarse junto a ella y tomar una flor._

_-…Pero Boomer, cortar flores esta…-_

_-Son de plástico, aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre las flores… ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?, no respondas… No vayas a chismearlo por ahí pero no me llama especialmente la atención ser un asesino- Seguía jugando con la flor de plástico, hasta hacer un anillo con ella – Ya está – Tomó de pronto la mano de la chica, quien aún no entendía bien la situación, para luego ponerle el improvisado anillo._

_-Por qué… ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan bueno conmigo? Hace nada me dijiste gordita llorona…Además… ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- Bubbles mira el anillo con total fascinación._

_-Sí, bueno… Quería disculparme por eso, si la única persona que me trata bien se enoja conmigo me sentiría realmente miserable… ¿Eh? –La mira algo confundido. -¿Qué es lo que hice?-._

_-P-pues… me diste un anillo… El Profesor Utonio dijo que cuando una persona le daba un anillo a otra significa que le está pidiendo matrimonio… -Bubbles se lleva las manos al rostro, sonrojada a morir._

_-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Espera, espera! ¡No estoy listo para eso! ¡Si quiera lo había pensado! – Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados a morir, mirando en direcciones contrarias._

_-E-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo ignoro?-_

_-… Tomaré la responsabilidad – Bubbles volteó inmediatamente a ver al chico, quien miraba hacia abajo y le salía humo por la cabeza - ¡D-Deja de mirarme!... bebit… digo, Bubbles… ¡Aun soy muy chico, las chicas me dan algo de asco y no entiendo lo que se hace en un matrimonio! Espérame, ¿sí? ¡Cuando sea grande definitivamente cumpliré, lo prometo! –Al terminar de decir esto, salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo._

_-¡Espera, Boomer! ¿¡Cómo supiste hacer este anillo!? -_

_-¡Cuando tenía 5 enrollaba así a los gusanos!- Dijo por fin y se fue riendo._

_-Iug, ¡Que Asqueroso!-._

* * *

><p><em>Desde las profundidades más tétricas de su mansión, EL observaba la peculiar situación que se estaba dando entre sus niños y las PowerPuff Girlsesos dos, EL no era un tonto, sabía exactamente que esta pequeña fase de la niñez que apenas comenzaba como una tímida y recelosa amistad, de a poco iría convirtiéndose en algo más… Y esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto.<em>

_-chicos, chicos...¿Quién diría que a los que traje a las PowerPuff Girls terminarían cayendo en sus redes?.. Aah… Esto está mal… ¡NO PIENSO ACEPTARLO! ¡MIS CHICOS NO SE VOLVERÁN UNOS BUENOS AMANTES DE LA JUSTICIA MIENTRAS YO ESTE AHÍ PARA HACERLOS ENTRAR EN RAZÓN! ¡SON UNAS…! –De pronto, una idea llegó a la mente del demonio, era tan perfecto y fácil…_

_-Mientras yo esté ahí para hacerlos entrar en razón… -sonrió tétricamente y volvió a sentarse en su sillón, mirando las pantallas que flotaban a su alrededor, mostrando a los seis. –Mis niños… Son unos genios… ¡Corran! ¡Diviértanse con sus nuevas amiguitas! Mientras más cercanos mejor… Mientras más fuerte es el sentimiento… más dolorosa es la traición…_

* * *

><p>Llegó finalmente a su hogar en TristeVille, No había logrado encontrar a Brat por ningún lado así que decidió volver solo, aun con muchas cosas en que pensar.<p>

-Volví…- Susurró apenas al entrar y se encontró con Brick viendo televisión, y Butch hurgando la cocina.

Boomer se se hundió en el reconfortante sillón del salón, ante la mirada sospechosa de sus hermanos, ya sabían que el menor siempre traía cara de bobo, pero esta vez era algo diferente a lo habitual, como si estuviese volando en un mundo rosa (celeste, en realidad) y felpudo, entonces empezaron a preocuparse por ellos mismos al estar pensando cosas tan femeninas, por lo que dejaron de mirarle.

Por su parte, el rubio aun con esa cara extraña que traía, realmente estaba muy pensativo, los ojos de aquel chico de rostro y cuerpo delicado, sonrisa encantadora, mirada de ángel, la más bonita del mundo según el... Y para todos él siempre había sido el "cara de ángel" o " gay"...

Le habían ganado por creces.

Se sentía muy atontado, hasta algo identificado con el último término, quería llorar.

Pero aun así, estaba extrañamente feliz.

-estos pensamientos... -se llevó una mano a la frente, para luego posarla en sus ojos, el contacto con la oscuridad le trajo inmediatamente la imagen de aquel rubio chico, "_Boomer_" Escuchó, su voz también se hacía presente, "_Boomer_", otra vez... di mi nombre más veces, déjame acercarme a ti... "_Boomer_"...

-¡Boomer!- el grito de su hermano mayor lo hizo caerse al suelo de inmediato. -¿En qué piensas, idiota?- Finalmente terminó insistiendo, es que realmente la cara de bobo de su hermano era impactante.

-... Brick -guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego continuar - ¿El amor entre dos chicos está prohibido para nosotros? -Justo en ese momento, Butch se asomaba con un pedazo de pan en la boca, dejándolo caer.

Silencio.

-… ¿Va enserio? – Brick alzó una ceja, como no importándole mucho, Boomer siempre fue el más curioso y preguntas de este tipo eran normales.

-Que pasa ¿Finalmente admitirás que le vas al otro bando? – Butch se cruzó de brazos mirando igualmente a su hermano.

-… Olvídenlo, no sé ni para que me molesto en preguntar. –Boomer se puso de pie, como ya esperando esa respuesta de parte de sus hermanos, empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Boomer.- Brick le llamó antes de que se fuera –Ya no somos unos niños y podemos hablar de estas cosas… Si te gusta un chico puedes decirlo. –Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar bastante al rubio.

-Yo lo mando a dormir con el perro, no se me vaya a contagiar lo marica- Dijo Butch y recibió un golpe del líder.

-No seas idiota Butch… No tenemos perro- Comentó Brick como si su conversación fuera la más lógica.

-Escuchen- interrumpió el rubio – No me gusta ningún chico, No sé si lo saben pero yo planeo casarme algún día, y un chico no está en mis planes…-

-Lo sabemos- Dijeron a unisolo sus hermanos

-¿E-Eh?-

-Tienes un montón de libros y revistas sobre ese tema bajo la cama, que tan idiota crees que somos- Brick sonrió burlescamente -¿Con Brat? Esa chica está bien buena, pero está loca… y siempre quiere ser el centro de atención.

-Por alguna razón… Espero a alguien mejor así que no, sería como casarme con ustedes fusionados- rodó los ojos y sonrió de igual manera, entonces empezó el juego favorito de los hermanos a los 10 años.

"Golpear hasta que uno diga ¡No me pegues más!"

Luego de muchos moretones, los chicos se cansaron y se pusieron de pie.

- Olvidé comentarles algo, tal vez no me van a creer- Boomer se dirigió a sus hermanos con la mano en el rostro por uno de los muchos golpes que recibió.

- ¿Qué es? – Brick y Butch lo miraron curiosos

- Hoy… Fui con Brat a Saltadilla y… -Parecía dudar un poco en sus palabras.

-No me digas… ¿Lo hicieron? ¡Ya era hora, idiota! –Butch golpeó fuertemente la espalda del menor en señal de felicitación, Brick solo cayó.

-¡N-No!- Volvió a recibir un golpe de Butch, pero esta vez por pensarlo un idiota. -¡Basta ya! Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estábamos allí me separe de Brat y fui a comer, luego me topé con unos tipos que eran igual a nosotros… Brick, uno de ellos era pelirrojo de pelo largo pero de ojos rosas, tenía casi la misma cara de gruñón que tu pero sonreía más, y parecía menos engreído…- Boomer trataba de recordar mientras Butch se reía como idiota del mayor.

-Gracias… -Brick alzó una ceja – Es imposible que alguien se parezca a mí, no inventes…Soy único.- Sus hermanos lo miraron algo fastidiados.

-Como decía… También uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes como los tuyos Butch, pero más claros… Mismas expresiones, mismas mañas, y seguramente misma estupidez.

- Me pregunto si sabrá pelear…- Extrañamente, este empezó a recuperar de a poco su hiperactividad, haciendo caso omiso al insulto.

-Si… También uno de ellos se parecía a mí, rubio pero de ojos celestes, por la pinta que llevaba seguramente era el saco de boxeo del grupo, como yo con ustedes cuando niños… -se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de él.

- Quien lo diría… ¿tenemos clones? –Brick sonrió ante la idea - ¿No sabes donde viven o algo?... Con un poco de suerte tiene mi inteligencia superior y puedo tener una conversación decente por primera vez en mi vida…-

- ¡Me gusta la idea! ¡Seria genial que el "verde" sepa pelear! –Butch empezó a moverse en su sitio.

-Tenemos 17 años… el próximo año nos vamos a la universidad… Y ustedes actuando igual que de pequeños…- el rubio suspiró – Pero al rubio se le cayó un papel con el nombre de una universidad en Saltadilla… Podríamos ir a ver si quieren –Evitó totalmente mencionar la escenita con el en la azotea de aquel negocio, Sus hermanos asintieron y todos salieron disparados de vuelta a dicha ciudad.

Al llegar, empezaron a recorrer volando dicho lugar por afuera, mirando por las ventanas hasta que se pillaron con un grupo de muchas personas que parecían ser guiados por alguien del lugar, Se unieron disimuladamente al grupo y efectivamente, allí estaban ellos.

Y como si el destino intentara atarlos lo antes posible a los rubios, el chico de ojos celestes volteó sin razón en especial, seguido por sus hermanos…  
><em><br>Entonces sus miradas se encontraron._

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Lamento que la parte del pasado fuera larga y opacara mucho la historia de la actualidad, es que son partes importantes porque por ahí empezó todo… No puse a los rojos porque sí que se hubiera extendido, seguramente a la próxima…<p>

No subí antes este capítulo porque hace un par de días atrás fue mi cumpleaños… además en mi país estas fechas son festivas así que no he podido entrar mucho a mi PC.

Me emocioné mucho escribiendo la parte de los rubios, no sé por qué.

En mi otro fic pedí sugerencias para los nombres de los chicos, hasta ahora solo tengo una sugerencia y es para Burbuja, como Thunder, muchas gracias a **Carolin-LoveYou **quien fue la primera en comentar mis historias :3

En mi Deviantart tengo un dibujo de las chicas versión hombre pero en cartoon, por si les interesa saber cómo van vestidos, me llamo igual que aquí.

**Carolin-LoveYou: **También me gusta mucho el Yaoi, por eso no me puedo permitir dejar esta historia hasta el cap. 1(?)… Boomer la soporta porque le recuerda a "una rubia" del cual ni él está seguro quien es…Pero nosotros sí(?) y si, con la vida que lleva podría ser algo masoquista xD gracias por comentar :3

**Luli.A.Z: **Espero que mi historia te haga cambiar un poquito de opinión, de todas formas dudo mucho que se note el cambio de géneros, por que actuarían casi igual que siempre xD me alegra que te haya gustado :3

**Iruchix: **Tal vez las reacciones no sean como ustedes creen… Pero espero que les guste la continuación :3

**Guest: **Gracias por comentar n_n!

**Licci: **Muchas gracias, por cierto, me gustó mucho tu historia "Fuerza Elemental" hasta donde la leí, no la terminé porque me aleje por mucho tiempo de Fanfiction, la retomaré.

**Maya: **Gracias :3!_  
><em>


	3. Lo Que Fuimos 1-2

Hola, Aquí está la "mitad" del 3er capitulo

Gente: ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer flashbacks tan largos Tetteko? D;! (aunque ya vendría siendo racconto(?))

Yo: ¡Nunca! Bueno, no… Solo queda el cap 4 con racconto (el cual será considerablemente más corto) y luego la historia seguiría el curso normal… Tuve que cortar el capítulo tres en dos partes por que en algún momento empecé a escuchar música y escribir y ya llevaba 5 páginas más o menos… perdónenme(?)

**Lo dejaré en letras normales para que la lectura no se haga tan pesada, pero sigue siendo el recuerdo del pasado.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, historia de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que fuimos parte 12**  
><em><br>_Cuando los RowdyRuff y las PowerPuff tenían 14 años…

En la azotea del edificio más alto de Saltadilla, Blossom miraba el atardecer de forma neutral, hace un tiempo que podía notar la cercanía que sus hermanas tenían con los RowdyRuff Boys pues ella no era tonta y por algo era la líder, el problema estaba en ella, precisamente porque era la líder no podía darse el lujo de llevar una linda y placentera amistad con ellos o específicamente con Brick, siempre el orgullo tenía que dominar sus decisiones, el "qué dirán"… Ellos siempre causaban problemas y ponían en riesgo la vida de muchísima gente inocente y eso era simplemente algo imperdonable, pero por otro lado… ¿Y si ellos fueran sus amigos no sería mejor? ¿No es más fácil para todos que ellos estuvieran del lado del bien y ya no causaran problemas? ¿6 personas superpoderosas que protegieran a todos no es mejor?... Cuando esta pequeña luz de esperanza empezaba a aparecer, una voz la interrumpió.

-Qué extraño… Estas sola… ¿Debería aprovechar la situación y matarte? –Brick susurró terroríficamente a su oído, logrando que Blossom lo apartara con la mano –Que humor…-.

-No necesitas fingir, no hay nadie cerca… -la chica apoyó su cabeza en el muro que estaba tras ella, Brick solo se sentó a un lado he hizo lo mismo.

-Solo quería comprobarlo… "Porque sería terrible que la diosa-justiciera-rosita-líder fuera vista con un apestoso y horrible RowdyRuff Boy" –Dijo en un mal intento de imitar la voz de Blossom –Siempre es lo mismo- Sonrió levemente al terminar, aun que de alguna forma se sentía algo herido por ser la bestia fea de la historia, con lo hermoso que era.

-No se puede evitar, siempre verán al feo como el malo, este mundo solo se fija en las apariencias… -mira de reojo al chico con toda la intención de molestarle, cosa que consiguió.

-¿Ah sí? Pero el feo también pudo haber sido un bello príncipe que lo tenía todo- dice Brick haciendo obvia mención a "La Bella y la Bestia".

-Pero por vanidoso, egocéntrico, presumido… y malvado… fue convertido en bestia…- Blossom miró hacia otro lado, la indirecta llegó muy claramente al chico, quien a pesar de su corta edad como la de Blossom, podía entender cualquier cosa muy rápidamente.

Reinó un silencio muy incómodo entre ambos, Blossom quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Brick pensaba si responder lo que tenía en mente sería correcto o no, pues significaba muchas cosas y podría ser un gran paso al cambio entre sus mundos… Finalmente se decidió.

- … Aun así… A pesar de todo… Llegó una persona especial a su vida que lo hizo cambiar… Todo tomó su tiempo, la Bestia casi lo arruina pero aun así… esa chica logró sacar lo bueno de él…Volviéndolo otra vez un príncipe pero bueno y amable esta vez… ¿Suena loco no? ¿De verdad sería posible lograr algo así en la vida real? – Brick se puso de pie rápidamente luego de terminar, sin mirar a Blossom.

Finalmente lo había dicho, un pensamiento parecido venia rondando su mente desde el momento en el que sus hermanos y el empezaron a llevarse bien con las PowerPuff Girls pero jamás supo cómo expresarlo, después de todo él era la manifestación de todo lo malo de la chica multiplicado por diez, así que su orgullo era muchísimo mayor. Blossom miraba serenamente al chico, sin poder evitar soltar una leve risa, la cual lo hizo sonrojar bastante.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? ¡Si, me se esa estúpida historia! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! –Realmente esperaba que Blossom no preguntara como la sabía, después de todo decir que se quedó escuchándola en el techo del jardín de niños cuando tenían 5 años no era muy digno.

-No es eso… Solo pensaba que esta situación es muy divertida…Entonces… Respondiendo a tu pregunta… -Blossom se puso de pie frente al chico, quien la superaba solo por un poco en porte – Pienso que puede suceder en la vida real, solo es necesario que ambos pongan de su parte…- finalizó con una sonrisa casi angelical, dejando a Brick sin respuesta, por lo que solo asintió y se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez uno para nada incómodo.

-…Será mejor que me vaya… Nos vemos… "Bella"- Esto último lo susurró tan bajo que Blossom no alcanzó a escucharlo, emprendió el vuelo y se fue.

-Puedes apostarlo… "Príncipe Bestia"- Dijo como si realmente hubiera escuchado al chico.

Brick empezó a volar tan rápidamente que apenas podía ver lo que tenía en frente, finalmente… Finalmente había logrado romper la fría coraza que protegía a la pelirroja, realmente el asunto de "enemigos mortales por siempre" lo tenía aburridísimo y para que mentir, la chica le atraía… un poco.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento fue cubierto por una especie de nube roja sangre y llevado a "otro mundo".

-¿Qué demonios…? – Paró en seco y miró a su alrededor totalmente confundido.

-Brick… ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¿Desde cuando eres tan blando?... ¿Y el orgulloso líder de los RowdyRuff Boys a donde se fue?... –la voz parecía ser la de un chico, por su tono seguramente no tendría más de 14 años…como el-

-¿¡Otra vez tú?! ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! – Brick se puso en pose de pelea, listo para cualquier ataque… Esa voz la escuchaba desde algún tiempo ya, pero jamás logró doblegar su voluntad, pero esta vez, como si las palabras de aquella "persona" fueran dagas estas empezaron a hacerle cortes en el cuerpo, cortes que simplemente no podía evitar.

-Soy tu conciencia, Brick… tus verdaderas intenciones están en mí… Tú quieres matar a esa chica…. ¿Verdad?...te acercas a ella para ganarte su confianza y finalmente atacarla sin que pueda defenderse por el "cariño" que te tiene… ¿No es así?...Que listo… -Cada palabra seguía haciéndole fuertes cortes en el cuerpo de Brick, quien solo aguantaba los gritos de dolor.

-¡Mientes! ¡No quiero hacer eso! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡No vez que mis hermanos y yo tenemos la oportunidad de terminar con esto?! –En ese mismo instante, voces de gente quienes parecían ser gente de Saltadilla empezaban a aparecer…

"Jamás aceptaré a esos delincuentes en nuestra sociedad…"

"¡haha! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿De verdad pretenden ser amigos de nuestras chicas? ¡Ridículo!"…

"Iug, aléjense de nosotros, asquerosos bichos…"…

"Deberíamos matarlos antes de que se arrepientan y nos traicionen…"

-¡No! ¡Basta! –Brick soltó un grito de dolor tapándose los oídos, en una especie de lucha por ignorar lo que digan los demás, pero no puedes acallar la voz de tu "conciencia".

-Brick… Sigue con tu plan… Mata a la PowerPuff rosa, mátala, tú quieres hacerlo ¿Verdad? Para eso es que nacieron ¿no? Este siempre fue tu plan… nunca la quisiste ni tus hermanos a las otras… Solo es parte de tu plan… mátala, Brick… Tú y tus hermanos podrán vivir en paz al fin…Podrán matar a todos los tontos de Saltadilla…

-Yo…yo…- Brick llevó sus manos a los ojos, las dagas y voces cesaron finalmente –Mi… plan… -al destaparse la vista, sus ojos ya no eran de su llamativo rojo, ahora tenían un extraño color amarillo muy claro.

-Yo te daré el poder, Brick… ¡Ábreme la puerta a las mentes de tus hermanos y el poder será de ustedes!-.

La nube roja desapareció al instante, dejando a Brick malherido pero inmutable en su posición, quien casi de inmediato voló hasta la choza en la que vivía con sus hermanos. Al llegar, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, abriéndola de inmediato y asustando un poco a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? Tú vas a arreglar eso- Dijo Butch sin mirar a la cara al mayor.

-B-Butch… -Boomer empezó a llamar la atención del azabache quien lo miró molesto- Mira a Brick… -Butch volteó a ver al líder y al igual que su hermano se paralizó.

-¿Y esas caras a que vienen? ¡Alégrense hermanos! Su inteligente hermano mayor acaba de pensar en una pequeña "travesura" para poder matar a las PowerPuff Girls –La voz de Brick se escuchaba como si dos personas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo, desquiciada, fuera de sí y con hambre de venganza.

A los pocos segundos, la "conciencia" de Brick entró en las mentes de los menores y pasaron por el mismo proceso que su líder, a uno lo venció la Debilidad y al otro la Ira, tal como Brick había sido vencida por el Orgullo. Ya los tres con los ojos del mismo color y una fuerza impresionante manifestada en una especie de espada con sus respectivos colores, emprendieron viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad, y sin pensarlo dos veces destruyeron la mitad junto a muchos de sus habitantes de un solo golpe cada uno.

Casi de inmediato las chicas llegaron a la escena, Bubbles perdió fuerzas de inmediato al ver a tanta gente muerta entre escombros, no había donde mirar y encontrar la paz pues en todos lados reinaba la muerte…

Buttercup no en una situación mucho mejor que su hermana, recorrió las calles en busca de algún sobreviviente, realmente esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos y seres queridos halla estado de ese lado de la ciudad… No es que no le importaran los demás, pero por muy heroína que sea, siempre habrá gente más especial que otras en su vida.

-A… … - Para su mala suerte, esa voz la reconoció de inmediato… Era Mitch

-¡Mitch! –Buttercup voló rápidamente hacia el chico, quien tenía un horrible corte bajo su ojo izquierdo, y uno de sus brazos era aplastado por un gran bloque de algún edificio caído.

Buttercup levantó dicho bloque sin esfuerzo alguno y lo apartó, para luego acercarse al chico totalmente alterada.

-¡Mitch! ¡Mitch! ¡Que paso, respóndeme por favor! –Mitch a duras penas podía decir algo, había sufrido muchos golpes por culpa del derrumbe del edificio –B-Buttecup… -el chico hizo un intento de tocar el rostro de Buttercup, pero en ese momento unas manos tomaron de los hombros a la chica y la lanzaron hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es esto, Buttercup? Pensé que solo yo era tu amigo… ¿Qué tan rápido reemplazas a las personas, ingrata? –Butch se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, quien no podía… o más bien, no quería creer que él había sido el causante de todo esto.

Buttercup miró rápidamente a Mitch, sabía que Butch lo mataría si no hacía algo, así que luego de unos segundos mortales de miradas, voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y lo tomó en brazos siendo seguida casi de inmediato por el moreno, quien no tardo muchos segundos en alcanzarla y tirarse con ella al suelo, logrando que Buttercup dejara caer a Mitch, pero antes de que pudiera morir por la caída, logró hacer un campo de fuerza alrededor de el con todas las energías que tenía y así Butch no pudiera tocarle.

-¡¿Qué has hecho estúpida?! –Butch soltó a la chica y puso sus manos en la espalda de esta, quemándola solo con el tacto y logrando soltar un fuerte alarido de dolor por parte de esta, luego se puso de pie y la pateó en el estómago un par de veces, pero de una forma en la que no saliera volando y así pudiera golpearla más. Mitch solo podía mirar la escena con odio, dolor e impotencia.

-Que aburrido, ni intentas defenderte…-alzó a la chica y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Butch… P-Por qué… -fue lo único que logró articular la morena, dejando caer algunas lágrimas de rabia y dolor, en ese momento los ojos del chico volvieron a su color original por un segundo, pero en ese pequeño tiempo la morena pudo notarlo… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que moriría, pues Butch estaba siendo controlado. –A..Acaba con esto de una vez, idiota…- Butch sonrió levemente y puso sus manos en la boca de Buttercup, causándole un dolor insoportable, el chico estaba quemándola, se mantuvo así por muchos segundos, hasta que Buttercup simplemente ya no pudo hablar más, Butch la lanzó junto a sus hermanas, quienes estaban en el suelo desde hace unos segundos y solo pudo observar con horror como Blossom, con la misma tortura que le causaron a ella, ya no podía ver, y Bubbles ya no podía oír.

Casi como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, las tres se tomaron de las manos.

"Dios… Si este es el final…Por favor…Escucha nuestra última petición…Por todas las vidas que alguna vez salvamos… y por todo el bien que hicimos…"

"Libra de este horrible destino a la tierra… Si no puedes destruirlos…Que ellos también olviden…"

"Libéralos de su control, Dios, libera de este horrible recuerdo al mundo, que olviden que existimos… y que pasamos por esto… Sacrificamos nuestro legado y existencia por su paz."

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de las PowerPuff Girls antes de que los chicos les atravesaran el pecho con las espadas, matándolas al instante.

El plan de El había funcionado, finalmente logró destruir a las chicas, y solo tuvo que causar unas pequeñas confusiones en las mentes de los RowdyRuff Boys… Al fin dominaría el mundo… o eso pensaba.

De pronto, los cuerpos de las chicas desprendieron una luz cegadora que cubrió rápidamente toda la ciudad y a todos los habitantes, incluyendo a El, quien desapareció en la luz no sin antes soltar un gran grito.

Cuando la luz se esfumó todo en Saltadilla se encontraba normal, gente caminando, autos apresurados, niños jugando… si, como cualquier ciudad…que jamás tuvo a las PowerPuff Girls velando por ellos, ni a unos RowdyRuff Boys que las destruyeran... Los cuales aparecieron por alguna razón en la ciudad continua, sin recuerdos y sin ser recordados.

* * *

><p>-se esconde de los tomatazos por retrasar la historia actual con los recuerdos (?)-<p>

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte del cap y que ahora se entienda un poco mejor el porqué de algunas cosas… Pero si aún tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme en mi Ask que está en mi Perfil… No responderé reviews para no alargar más esto, y la segunda parte la subiré pronto pues ya llevo un poco escrito.

**OH,** Brick fue fácil de manipular por que recién empezaba a sentir algo por Blossom, aun no era completamente amor...

Es todo :3


	4. Lo Que Fuimos 2-2

**Hola, aquí está la segunda parte del tercer cap, espero que les guste.**  
><strong>Para Maya, quien preguntó que era YaoiYuri/Shounen-Ai…**

**Yaoi: Relación chicoxchico**  
><strong>Yuri: Relación chicaxchica<strong>  
><strong>Shounen Ai: Insinuación de chicoxchico, pero nada muy explícito.<strong>

**las referencias como "El rubio/pelirrojo/moreno menor" se refieren a los chicos que aun no se saben sus nombre (como si fuera tan misterio(?))**

**Y si... le cambié el nombre al fic por que nunca me terminó de convencer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que fuimos 22**

_Entonces sus miradas se encontraron._

Una pequeña escena de fuego, destrucción y tres chicas al borde de la muerte similares a ellos apareció por un momento en las mentes de los RowdyRuff Boys, fueron solo unos tres segundos, pero lo suficiente como para perturbarlos un poco, sobre todo por el hecho de que ellos eran los que empuñaban las espadas y estaban repletos de sangre.

Los seis estuvieron tanto tiempo mirándose sin decir nada que cuando uno atinó a reaccionar la gente del grupo se había ido.

-Ah… Hola de nuevo… - Boomer fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose más que nada al chico rubio.

-¡Mira! ¡Pero si es el escandaloso del local de comida! – el chico de pelo negro que estaba al lado sonrió burlescamente, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Boomer por recordar aquel episodio.

-Haha… Si, lamento eso… – Brick y Butch escuchaban la conversación sin enterarse de mucho.

-¡No pasa nada hombre! No es como que ese lugar fuera nuestro… Igual hubiera sido bueno verte peleando con los guardias del local, parece que no eres un chico ordinario- De un momento a otro Boomer y el azabache menor lograron tomar una conversación más o menos normal.

-D-Disculpen…- Todos voltearon a ver al rubio de ojos celestes, haciéndolo saltar un poco por la acción repentina – No quiero interrumpir, pero… ¿Podríamos hablar afuera?... me siento algo observado… -Y efectivamente, algunos estudiantes de la Universidad los veían extraño, seguramente era por el parecido… o eso quería pensar, no le atraía mucho la idea de gustarle a las chicas.

Todos salieron tranquilamente; Boomer y el azabache de ojos verde claro hablaban de lo mejor, pero todos los demás parecían algo pensativos he incómodos con la situación, tenían sus razones.

-Por cierto… aún no sabemos sus nombres – Boomer sonrió levemente.

-Haha, tienes razón rubito. – Casi por instinto, Brick y Boomer voltearon a ver a Butch, quien los miró con un rostro de "¿Que?".

-Me llamo… Y-Yukki. –Dijo el rubio algo nervioso, como si estuviera mintiendo, Boomer apenas y podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque enseguida recordaba el beso.

-Yo me llamo Kotaru, en parte significa respetuoso pero no esperen mucho de mí. –sonrió levemente y le guiño el ojo a Butch, quien abrió los suyos como platos.

Luego todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo de ojos rosa, quien hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra alguna y al no oír respuesta Brick interrumpió.

-ejem… ¿Tu nombre…? –Entonces el aludido miró a Brick de una forma tan intensa que parecía querer clavarle una estaca en el corazón, aunque esto fue solo por un segundo, luego sonrió levemente.

-…Daisuke – fue lo único que dijo, dejando a Brick un poco helado.

-Si bueno, aun no les hemos dicho nuestros nombres…- Brick decidió mirar a los demás esta vez.

-Ah, Ya los sabemos no es necesario… -Casi en ese mismo instante, Kotaru recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de Daisuke. –Q-Quiero decir… Lo escuchamos una vez por ahí…- dijo finalmente llevándose una mano al estómago

-¿A si? – Butch alzó una ceja, no muy convencido

-Unas chicas del grupo hablaban de "los lindos hermanos con algunos dones de la ciudad continua, el rubio es muy tierno, el pelirrojo da algo de miedo pero igual esta guapo, y el moreno está loco pero es sexy"… y cosas así, obviamente deben ser ustedes… - Dijo Daisuke para salvar a su hermano de ese asunto, quien suspiró disimuladamente aliviado.

-Ah, con que es eso… Ya sabía que estoy guapo, pero no esperaba que hasta aquí llegara la fama –Brick cruzó los brazos sonriendo levemente y volteó a ver a Daisuke, pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada de querer matarlo. –C-Como sea… espero que nos llevemos bien- Estiró la mano para estrecharla con Daisuke, quien extrañamente, no dudó en hacerlo.

-…También lo espero… Si eres como dicen… Prometo bajarte los humos en todo lo que presumas hasta verte de rodillas… Pero tener a alguien con quien competir te será divertido, ¿no? –Sin darse cuenta, empezó a apretar fuertemente la mano del contrario, no estaba ni cerca de llegar a la fuerza de Brick, pero este pudo sentir arder exageradamente su mano, hasta que Kotaru tuvo que apartar a su hermano del mayor.

-¡Bien! Espero y lo cumplan… -dijo en forma baja esto último, para luego ponerse en frente de Butch quien saltó un poco al verle tan cerca- Bien fortachón, Nosotros nos mudaremos mañana a la ciudad continua para terminar nuestro último año de escuela, si por casualidad nos topamos… espero tener una buen partido contigo… supongo que sabes jugar, ¿no?-.

-¿Fortachón? … ¡D-Digo, si! ¿Crees que estos músculos son por tomar el té? –dijo presumiendo su cuerpo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al ver que el contrario era más o menos como él.

-¡Ni te creas tanto! Soy el mejor en los deportes, ¡esas cosas no te servirán de nada! Además, también tengo lo mío… -dijo levantándose la polera sin repudio alguno, dejando ver sus marcados músculos, era más bajo que Butch pero eso no significaba que no tendría condición física.

Unas chicas pasaron a un lado del grupo y alcanzaron a ver a Kotaru levantándose la polera y esto logró sonrojarlas, inclusive algunas hablaban en voz baja sobre pedirle el número de celular, fotos y etc, cosa que Butch alcanzó a escuchar y sin saber por qué, le bajó la polera de inmediato, decepcionando un poco a las chicas que estaban fascinadas con la vista.

-¿Qué haces? - Kotaru hizo ademan de volver a subirse la polera pero Butch no lo dejaba -¡Vamos hombre! No es para tanto…No me digas ¿Eres gay y te gusto? ¿No quieres compartirme? –el chico se lleva una mano a la boca tratando de aguantar la risa, y Butch solo pudo explotar en rojo, es la primera vez en toda su maldita vida que alguien lo molestaba con eso.

-¡Claro que no soy gay! ¿¡Quién te crees para llamarme así!?... ¿Sabes qué? Me retracto, yo mismo te voy a quitar esa polera para que cualquier idiota te vea –dicho esto, técnicamente se lanzó sobre el menor para intentar quitársela, aun que le dio algo de trabajo pues también tenía puesta una chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Déjame tranquilo, acosador sexual! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Este gay me ataca y quiere violarme! –Así ambos empezaron a forcejear ante la vista atónita de todos los presentes.

Boomer y Brick veían esto con la boca abierta, ni en sus próximas cuatro vidas pensarían en ver a Butch tratando de desvestir a otro chico, cuando era el que más le hacia la cruz al tema de la homosexualidad, mientras que Yuuki se tapaba el rostro muy avergonzado y Daisuke no parecía tener mayor expresión.

Llegó un momento en el que Butch estaba sobre Kotaru y este tenía la polera levantada dejando ver su abdomen…Fue entonces, solo entonces que se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en la que estaba… Quería que lo mataran.

-Ya Brick, mátame ahora – Dijo un pobre Butch con el orgullo por los suelos.

-¿Y si mejor te callas y te paras de una buena vez? Aré como que eso nunca pasó- Brick sonrió levemente, esto solo podía significar que no lo dejaría en paz con el tema en un buen tiempo.

-Espera, Butch… -Kotaru llamó la atención del ya muy desesperado chico- ¿Podrías bajarme la polera ya? Aun me tienes afirmada las manos… -Butch podría jurar que el chico tenía un rostro como el de una chica a punto de tener relaciones con su novio.

-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! –Butch le bajó la polera rápidamente y se paró al instante, para luego salir volando de allí tan rápido que mandó a volar a muchos, rojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

-ppff… ¡hahaha! –Kotaru no pudo evitar estallar en risas al ver huir al supuestamente rudo y macho Butch, realmente estaba disfrutando el molestarle así.

-¡Kotaru! ¡Eso no fue nada amable! – Yuuki le reclamó al moreno quien apenas podía contener la risa.

-¡Haha!… No es mi culpa causarle cosas raras, yo solo me divierto, no es como que quisiera devorarlo o algo así. –El chico se alzó de hombros sonriendo.

-…Idiota.- dijo finalmente Daisuke, ganándose una mirada de enojo de Kotaru.

-… No es divertido, acabas de traumar a mi hermano…Ahora nosotros tendremos que sufrir sus pataletas- Brick se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, suspirando levemente.

-Escuchen. – Daisuke alzó la voz para llamar la atención de todos, y sin querer, la de las chicas que estaban por ahí cerca. –Nosotros tenemos que seguir con la visita a esta universidad, a la que vamos a entrar el próximo año, si quieren podemos seguir con esta conversación mañana, 3 pm en el parque central de Saltadilla, nos vemos. –Entonces dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, seguido de inmediato Kotaru y Yuuki.

-… Ah, si… Estamos de acuerdo… no tenemos nada que hacer mañana, no importa. –Dijo con sarcasmo Brick, rodando los ojos algo molesto por la actitud tan altanera hacia él, ni siquiera miraba con tanto odio a sus hermanos.

-Pero Brick, realmente no tenemos nada que hacer mañana- Casi al instante recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de su hermano mayor – Esto me trae recuerdos….- dijo molesto y finalmente ambos se fueron a su casa.

* * *

><p>Daisuke, Yuuki y Kotaru ya junto al grupo de la visita a la universidad, empezaron a hablar más tranquilamente, pero en voz baja.<p>

-¿Estás loca Buttercup? Como se te ocurre decir que ya sabemos sus nombres… ¡Eres muy obvia! – Daisuke le reclamó a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad! Y no me digas Buttercup… recuerda que ya no somos mujeres – Solo recibió un suspiro cansado de parte de Daisuke, quien parecía mucho más relajado y amable sin la presencia de los Rowdy, específicamente de Brick. –Además… No tienen derecho a reclamarme… ¡Soy la única…! Digo, el único que ha tratado de formar algún tipo de relación con ellos, ustedes casi ni hablan... Uno demuestra infinito odio hacia Brick y el otro parece ahogarse en la presencia de Boomer…-

-No sé si conseguiste algo bueno de todos modos, Butch salió volando espantado- Yuuki no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-Hey hey hey, yo con mi manera y ustedes con la suya, tratar de "simpatizar" con el mas supuestamente macho y bruto de los tres no es fácil así que prefiero lanzarme con todo de una maldita vez.- Guardó silencio unos segundos -… y lo hubiera seguido para molestarle más si pudiera volar… no entiendo por qué solo Bubbl…ejem, Yuuki, puede hacerlo hasta ahora – El azabache se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Es por que no es hace mucho tiempo que volvimos a este mundo… y seguramente nuestros poderes demorarán un poco un volver a ser como antes, no te quejes, de todas formas tú ya recuperaste tu súper fuerza y yo mi aliento de hielo, es algo – Terminó de decir el pelirrojo y puso una mano en el hombro del contrario, sonriendo levemente.

-Escuchen… No sé si pueda seguir con esto… -ambos hermanos voltearon a ver al rubio- Yo aún le quiero, es más… yo amo a Boomer… En el tiempo que estuvimos en el cielo pude entrar en sus sueños y aun que no me recordaba y sabía que era la única forma de estar con él, era muy feliz… Siento que el haber vuelto a la vida tan pronto y además como hombres y con los recuerdos del pasado es como una especie de castigo… ¿Qué fue lo tan terrible que hice para merecer esto? – Sus hermanos lo escuchaban atentamente y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por él, Ni "Blossom" ni "Buttercup" en el pasado habían logrado sentir algo realmente fuerte como amor por ellos así que esto no era tan malo, pero para "Bubbles"…

-No debiste entrar en sus sueños, Yuuki, ahora esta misión será aún más difícil para ti… y sabes que es imposible cancelarla o nosotras volveremos a desaparecer – Kotaru intentó sonar comprensible pero a la vez inflexible.

-Yuuki, Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarlo a los ojos y recordar la forma tan horrible en que nos utilizó, jugó con nuestros sentimientos y finalmente nos mató, Si tuviera mis poderes al cien…- Pero rápidamente es interrumpido por Kotaru.

-Si tuvieras tus poderes te los guardarías muy bien pues sabes que los necesitamos vivos, así que te calmas – Daisuke solo chistó la lengua y miro hacia otro lado - …Mira lo que me haces hacer, ahora yo parezco la responsable del grupo…-.

Al finalizar el recorrido por la universidad, los hermanos salieron tranquilamente.

-Oigan, tengo hambre ¿ustedes no? Adelántense a la casa que yo paso a comprar una pizza y las alcanzo –dijo Kotaru y sus hermanos lo miraron alzando una ceja- Bien, bien, 3 pizzas… ¡pero luego me pagan eh! –dicho esto, salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

En la pizzería, finalmente había llegado el turno del azabache, quien usando su "cara de galán" había logrado saltarse algunos puestos sin quererlo realmente, ser un hombre y además guapo le estaba ayudando mucho pero en el fondo le daba algo de vergüenza ser tratado así, después de todo, seguía siendo Buttercup en su interior.

-Hola, me gustaría tres pizzas grandes estilo italianas con extra queso… pero sin aceitunas, odio esas cosas…-al terminar sonrió levemente y la cajera titubeó un momento.

-Buena elección, a mí tampoco me gustan las aceitunas…- Una voz a su lado llamó su atención y volteó a ver al chico, creo que llegó a asustar un poco al contrario con lo mucho que se desfiguró su cara al verle –Eh… que no soy tan feo.- dijo el castaño algo ofendido.

-¡Mitch!-.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Amigos míos, oficialmente doy inicio al salseo amoroso en mi fic, ¿Por qué?**

**Porque me gusta el salseo.**

**Tengo pensado meter en la historia a Male!Bell y a Blaine (es el nombre que encontré del genderbend de Bell en Deviantart) ¿Qué opinan? Bueno igual los meteré (?)**  
><strong>No quiero que mi historia solo se base en tragedias así que daré un par de caps de celos, triángulos, fanservice para los que les gusta más el yaoi…<strong>  
><strong><br>Voy a meter un OC… ¡no me maten! Es por una buena causa, mas o menos(?) y se llama Lance.**

**Es todo :3**


	5. Re-Act

**Hola, aquí está el 4 capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Re-Act.<strong>

_En la actualidad, unos meses antes del primer encuentro entre los RowdyRuff y las PowerPuff…_

_Un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros con una bata de científico revisaba unos datos en un aparato junto a su inteligente asistente, quien miraba algo preocupado el experimento que se estaba llevando a cabo._

_-Sr. Utonio, insisto, estoy seguro de que los químicos que usted está utilizando para esto son muy inestables… ¿No sería mejor esperar hasta encontrar el químico X de nuevo? –El chico se acercó a las tres capsulas que eran atravesadas por un rayo, el cual iba reconstruyendo lo que parecía ser cuerpos humanos._

_-Esto no puede esperar más, Dexter, Solo nos queda una pequeña muestra de ADN de cada una, si esperamos más lo perderemos…- El hombre hizo los últimos ajustes para pasar al último procedimiento, pero antes miró a su asistente- ¿recuerdas la foto que te mostré de ellas?-_

_-Si señor- El joven pelirrojo recordó inmediatamente a la joven de ojos rosas._

_-¿Y no eras tú el chico más emocionado por saber más sobre el gran invento de las PowerPuff Girls? – El profesor sonrió levemente._

_-Sí, señor…- Dexter recordó lo emocionado que estaba al llegar al país para conocer a las heroínas, pero casi cae en la decepción al darse cuenta que nadie recordaba la existencia de dichas chicas, como si les hubieran borrado la memoria, hasta que se topó con el profesor Utonio… Dicen que una persona jamás podrá olvidar lo más importante de su vida, y este era el caso de sr. Utonio._

_-Entonces, prosigamos – Dijo finalmente y presionó el botón para que la sustancia en la que llevaba trabajando tantos años recorriera el cuerpo de sus hijas, y tal como pasó la primera vez, una gran explosión cubrió sus visiones enseguida._

_Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que no eran unas lindas niñas de 17 años las que aparecieron, sentados en la máquina, tratando de reincorporarse, había tres… chicos._

_-… ¿Niñas? – El profesor se acercó cauteloso, ofreciéndole a cada uno una manta para taparse._

_-…Profesor…-Blossom se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan grave –M-Mi voz… ¿Por qué me escucho como un…- Entonces un grito eufórico se escuchó a su lado._

_-¡Owww yeees! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Viva! ¡Volví!... un minuto… - Era Buttercup, quien también se extrañó de su voz, luego volteó a ver a sus "hermanas" – Quien demonios son ustedes. –Alzó una ceja-_

_-B-Buttercup… Soy yo, Bubbles… -la menor se llevó las manos a la garganta, luego los tres corrieron al espejo más cercano…sorpresa, son chicos._

_-Oh, no esta tan mal- Buttercup parecía ser la más relajada, tocándose su marcado pecho y sonriendo orgullosa –Tiemblen jugadores profesionales, tiemblen…_

_-¡Oh no! ¡Esto es malo! –Bubbles en cambio parecía estar espantada tocándose el rostro, haciéndolo ver muy adorable para ser un chico._

_-… Profesor, ¿Podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor? –el joven de presencia imponente no pudo dejar de mirar la cicatriz que tenía en uno de sus ojos, al igual que unas extrañas líneas rojas que imponían en el hermoso rosa de sus ojos, y luego las cicatrices de su hermana Bubbles en una oreja y Buttercup en el labio inferior._

_Blossom se acercó a su padre y a su ayudante, quien aún no salía de la sorpresa, le miró unos segundos, tiempo que fue suficiente para bloquear a Dexter. –Esto es mejor, ahora podremos acercarnos a ellos sin que sepan quienes somos…-El profesor lo miró con serenidad, realmente parecía que Blossom venia pensando en la venganza desde el segundo después de su muerte._

_-Efectivamente, pero tendré que pedirte que no los mates inmediatamente – Sus palabras parecían haber hecho enojar al joven de ojos rosas, pero aliviar al de ojos celestes –Tengo mis razones, Blossom, la sustancia que ustedes poseen en este minuto en sus cuerpos es muy inestable… Podría pasarles lo mismo que a Bunny.-_

_Los chicos miraron hacia abajo con tristeza al recordar a su valiente hermana, quien dio su vida por ellas cuando tenían 5 años._

_-¿Qué es lo que propone entonces, Profesor? –Ahora era Bubbles quien hablaba, algo temeroso de la respuesta._

_-Necesito que me los traigan con vida, pero que vengan de forma voluntaria, ya que son mucho más fuertes que ustedes en este minuto, seguramente aun no recuperan sus poderes al máximo y sería imposible controlarlos.-Los chicos lo comprobaron y efectivamente era así. –Una vez aquí les tenderemos una trampa y finalmente les quitaré la sustancia que llevan en su cuerpo, la cual según mis estudios es similar o más potente que la sustancia X. –Blossom no parecía muy convencida._

_-Quiero ser yo quien les quite esa sustancia, Profesor. – al Sr. Utonio no le gustaba ver a su "hija" con tanto deseo de venganza y a sus hermanos tampoco, pero el también sentía cierto odio por aquellos que mataron a sus hijas._

_-Está bien, Blossom…Puedes hacerlo… Por cierto, deben cambiar sus nombres, ahora no son chicas muy a mi pesar así que necesitan nombres de chicos-._

_-Sugiero estos nombres – Todos voltearon a ver al chico pelirrojo – Bubbles podría llamarse Yuuki, Buttercup Kotaru, y por ultimo Blossom… Daisuke, sus rasgos son impresionantemente finos, así que fácilmente podrían pasar por hijas de un estadounidense y una japonesa – Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, finalmente el profesor Utonio le pidió a Dexter que llevara a los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones para que buscaran algo que ponerse, cosa que sería difícil al ser hombres._

_Una vez solo, el Profesor Utonio meditó las cosas, sus niñas volvieron como hombres… Blossom no hallaba la hora de matar a Brick y sus hermanos, Bubbles parecía sufrir con la idea de matarlos… Increíblemente, Buttercup era el que menos problemas estaba dando. Mientras pensaba todo esto, volteó a ver la cuarta capsula, la cual estaba cubierta por una manta así que la destapó… Ahí debería estar su "niña perfecta", y en este caso era el plan B, en caso de que el proyecto de las PPG no funcionara, ya que esta tenía un químico distinto. El profesor no quería desperdiciar tal hazaña, así que se decidió por traerla también, aun que existía la posibilidad de que también fuera un hombre._

_Finalmente lo había hecho y efectivamente fue un chico el que salió de la capsula y no la niña perfecta que esperaba, aunque a este podría considerársele "el chico perfecto" …Tenia una cabellera albina preciosa la cual llegaba hasta la espalda y sus ojos eran de un gris muy claro, casi blanco…Pero en su mirada no existía la misma bondad que había en sus chicas, este perecía…muy diferente…_

_Entonces el profesor Utonio se cuestionó si había tomado la decisión correcta._

_-Buenos días… Padre.-_

* * *

><p>Daisuke y Yuuki llegaron finalmente a la residencia Utonio, esperando impacientes las pizzas que traería su hermano. Al entrar a dicho lugar, el joven pelirrojo de ojos celestes estaba en la mesa escribiendo, o eso parecía, aunque en realidad se notaba que su mente estaba muy lejos de dicho lugar. Daisuke se acercó al chico, posicionándose frente a él y apoyándose en la mesa, pero pareciera que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.<p>

-Dexter.- La voz de Daisuke fue lo único necesario para hacer volver a la realidad al joven ayudante.

-D-Daisuke… ¿En qué minuto llegaron? –Yuuki rió levemente ante el despiste del pelirrojo de lentes.

-Hace 5 minutos… ¿En qué piensa el querido ayudante del profesor? –Daisuke le sonrió con calma, mientras los RowdyRuff no estuvieran cerca, volvía a tener esa personalidad maternal y comprensiva de siempre.

-Pues… -Dexter volteó a ver hacia otro lado, la mirada de Daisuke le ponía algo nervioso – En lo asombroso que es todo esto… Realmente esperaba ver a las PowerPuff Girls… No me esperaba este resultado. – Daisuke ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Dexter, seguramente luego de que todo esto termine el profesor logrará volvernos a la normalidad… Realmente no me molestaría quedarme así, si fuera necesario… El poder volver… y tener mi venganza… -El rostro del chico cambió rápidamente a uno de ira, asustando un poco a Dexter y Yuuki –Podría volverme hasta un animal…- Dexter lo miró algo triste.

-No quiero contradecirte, pero… ¿Es muy necesaria esta venganza? Se por lo que pasaste, pero…Podrías enfocar esa energía solo en la misión… ¿Sera que tu mundo empezará a girar en torno a los RRB? O mejor dicho… ¿En Brick? – Daisuke no se esperaba estas palabras, que valiente era este chico como para decirle algo así.

Daisuke golpeó la mesa con un puño, por suerte aun no recuperaba su superfuerza o la hubiera roto.

-¡No lo entiendes! –El chico de pelo largo se acercó peligrosamente a Dexter, su rostros estaban a centímetros, y a pesar de que Dexter era más alto que Daisuke este lograba intimidarlo al 100%.

_Mátalo._

Daisuke escuchó en su mente, solo esa simple palabra como una orden de alguien más, pero él era inteligente y no se dejó llevar por dicha voz, entonces se dio cuenta de la situación que había causado, sintiéndose horriblemente mal y culpable por actuar de pronto tan impulsivamente, como si alguien estuviera impulsando de a poco sus acciones.

-Dexter…Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo el arrepentido chico y corrió fuera de la casa, Dexter hizo un ademan de seguirlo pero Yuuki detuvo su carrera.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -Dexter volteó a verle sin entender -… Mi hermano está pasando por mucha presión, a pesar de que le he dicho que la venganza no es necesaria… Solo con cumplir el objetivo… Pero simplemente no puede perdonar a los Rowdy por nuestra muerte, está pensando más en nosotros que en él. –El pelirrojo guardó unos segundos de silencio, mientras el joven rubio le sonreía cálidamente.

-Entonces… Le ayudaré a cumplir su objetivo, y así actuará como el profesor Utonio dijo que era realmente… -Yuuki lo miró con una leve interrogante.

-Dexter… por cierto, lindo dibujo –Estas simples palabras hicieron sonrojar como tomate al chico pelirrojo, ya que en los papeles donde supuestamente debía tener sus apuntes, había un dibujo de "Blossom".

* * *

><p>Kotaru se tapó la boca por el increíble error que cometió al mencionar el nombre de su mejor amigo de infancia, "Bien hecho Buttercup, ya la has cagado dos veces", pensó.<p>

-Pues, ese es mi nombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ambos chicos salían de la fila para esperar a que les llamaran para retirar sus respectivas pizzas.

-Eh… pues… Ugh… ah… ¡Ah! En la boleta dice "Mitch" ¿No? –Dice apuntando dicho objeto, riendo nerviosamente-

-…Es verdad. – El joven entrecerró los ojos mirando al azabache, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

-…Q-Que.- Trató de sonar normal, pero no era fácil cuando Mitch se le iba acercando cada vez más, con esa mirada de sospecha, y de pronto tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia afuera a un lugar con menos gente.

-Hey, ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – Kotaru casi se cae de espaldas, realmente estaba esperando que hiciera otra cosa.

-¡No! ¡Pensé que ibas a violarme o algo! ¡Sacándome así de pronto del recinto, me asustaste! –Ante estas palabras, Mitch sonrió de lado, cerrando levemente los ojos.

-Mira, que niño tan pervertido… ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? –sonriendo lascivamente, toma el mentón del menor, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, dejando a Kotaru totalmente en blanco… y rojo, y a lo único que logró atinar es a darle un cabezazo no tan fuerte, o podría matarle.

-¡Ugh! Aguafiestas… Estaba inspirado. –Kotaru lo miraba con un rostro de total incredibilidad… ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¡Se suponía que se conocieron hace 10 minutos! ¿Iría así con cualquier chica…? o chico… ¿Qué se le cruzara?, pensó en recriminarle, pero hasta ahora no se había fijado en la herida que tenía en el cuello.

¿Qué significaba esto? Se supone que al morir revirtieron todos los efectos de la pelea… entonces… ¿Por qué el…?... ¿Podría ser por el campo de fuerza que hizo para salvarlo de Butch?... El campo era tan potente que la luz blanca no lo alcanzó y no sufrió de la vuelta al tiempo y por ende sus heridas no se esfumaron, y su memoria…tal vez… solo tal vez…

-Mitch, lo siento.- Dijo solo para comprobar su teoría, para luego rosar son la punta de sus dedos dicha herida, causándole un leve escalofrío al chico.

-…Lo sabía…Eres…Eres Buttercup ¿No es así?...- El chico le sonrió melancólicamente al azabache, quien por su parte estaba algo shockeado. – Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para salvarte…Yo…- No pudo terminar su oración, pues Kotaru se largó a llorar, en todos los años que fue su amigo jamás le había visto llorar, y ahora de hombre era aún más impresionante.

El castaño acercó al menor a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, mientras este se aferraba a él fuertemente.

-Mitch… Mitch te extrañé mucho… ¡Perdóname el haberme dejado vencer tan fácil! Fui tan débil…Por eso ahora tu…-Apenas y podía articular palabra con la forma en la que lloraba, Mitch solo acariciaba su cabeza, esperando que el menor no notara que también estaba llorando.

-No pasa nada, ya estas aqui...Es lo importante, nada mas importa... Te cuidaré-.

_Kotaru por primera vez desde que volvió a la vida no se sentía solo._

De pronto escucharon sus nombres dentro del local, y por el tono de voz, parecía que llevaban llamándolos mucho tiempo, así que se secaron las lágrimas y ambos corrieron al lugar, burlándose un poco del vendedor que gritaba como loco.

Apoyado en la pared no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Mitch y Kotaru, Butch estuvo mirando la escena de brazos cruzados sin enterarse de la conversación, alzó una ceja al ver esa escena de cariño tan "gay".

-Porque hay tantos maricas a estas horas… Y pensar que mañana tengo que hablarle de nuevo...- Se dijo a sí mismo, ¿ya no podría caminar sin tomarse con ese tipo?, Obviamente no cuenta el hecho de que el haya decidido venir a "pasear" justamente a Saltadilla, y precisamente muy cerca de la pizzería… y más precisamente se halla topado con esa parejita… ¡Que ridículo! Que se vayan a un motel o algo, esas muestras de amor en público…que ESE chico le daba a ESE OTRO chico, por alguna razón…

_Le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo, lo va a matar._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los RowdyRuff Boys se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro con los extraños chicos nuevos en sus vidas, cada uno pensando en su situación, Brick se desveló toda la noche ideando una forma de cortar la hostilidad que Daisuke tenía hacia él, ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabe, solo sabía que no quería que eso siguiera…Realmente si quiera sabia porque se las va a dar de masoquista yendo con él otra vez.<p>

Butch estaba muy irritado, la escenita del día anterior le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca, quería pensar que era por su desagrado por los temas homosexuales y no otra cosa, realmente esperaba no tener que toparse con el idiota de pelo castaño de nuevo…

Por último, Boomer ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas, preguntándose muchas cosas ¿Esto podría considerarse una cita? ¿Sus hermanos lo golpearían por tener este pensamiento? ¿Por qué la tierra no se tragaba a Brat y le hacia las cosas más fáciles? , entre otras cosas…

Al llegar, grande fue la sorpresa de Butch y Brick al ver que Daisuke y Kotaru no estaban solos, El primero estaba acompañado de un chico pelirrojo de lentes, parece que hablaban de lo mejor… hasta que Brick apareció y ambos lo miraron como queriendo enterrarlo hasta el infierno.

-llegan tarde.- Dijo Daisuke secamente.

-…Perdone, su majestad…-Daisuke hizo ademan de querer responderle, pero Dexter lo detuvo, y este solo suspiró…Esta especie de "calmante con lentes" que estaba siendo este chico con Daisuke empezaba a molestarle muchísimo a Brick.

Por otro lado, se podía apreciar a un muy animado Kotaru tratando de subirse a la espalda de su amigo Mitch, riéndose, felices… ignorando la existencia de Butch.

-Ejemh…Ehjem…Torpes- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, y los aludidos voltearon a verlo, Mitch era quien se veía más molesto por su presencia, recordando lo que le hizo a Buttercup, pero Kotaru lo calmó desordenándole el pelo, aun sobre su espalda.

Los únicos "felices" en dicha situación eran Yuuki y Boomer, quienes a penas y se veían a la cara, pero al menos no estaban tensos con un tercer invitado.

_Este iba a ser un día muy muy largo._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap 4, ¡se acabaron los flashbacks! ¡Yay!<strong>

**No, Boomer no se la llevará tan fácil, los tres deben sufrir por su debilidad(?)**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Tal vez este cap este muy a lo "relleno" pero es que por alguna razón me costó mucho escribirlo… esta algo tedioso de leer, lo siento.**

**Voy a meter a Lance en el próximo capítulo, perdón Boomer(?)**

**¡Bienvenida ****Miss Wounds! Aquí está el cap, esta semana, como lo prometí…También estuve stalkeandote en tu Deviantart, me gustaron mucho tus dibujos y los fondos de estos /o/!**

**Este es el momento incomodo en el que digo…Aun no sé cómo continuaré esto, aunque el final ya esta decidido.**

Intenté poner un link con un dibujo de Lance, pero no me dejó... cuando suba uno a Deviantart avisaré

**Si no me ven en un buen tiempo, culpen al juego Attack On Titan Tribute Game, si juegan me llamo SoyUnLimon...si me pillan podrán decirme "¡oshe deja de jugar y ve a terminar el fic 7_7!" y se ganan un dulce(?)**

**Es todo :3**


End file.
